Um dia especial
by Saory2000
Summary: É o aniversário da Saori e vai ter uma festa, muitas coisas vai acontecer nesse dia. Sou terrível e resumos. Se/Sa, Fr/Hy, Sh/Ju. Leiam e comentem xD


**Antes de falar sobre a fic tenho que dizer que Saint Seiya não pertenci a mim e sim ao Titio Kurumada, quem sabe um dia ele me deixa essa história pra mim de herança . O que foi? Não posso sonhar?? U.U**

Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic que falase sobre varios personagens do Saint Seiya em um dia comum ou de comemoração, então bolei essa história, espero que agrade a todos, vai ter muitos casais e os personagens vão estar mais velhos.

Se: Num ninho de mafagafos havia cinco mafagafinhos! - essas são as falas

Hi: _"Ele só fala merda_" ¬¬ - pensamentos dos personagens

_**Cara caramba cara cara ho **_- titulo de alguma música, ou letra de alguma música

(escorrega e cai na bosta) - ação dos personagens

S:- Saori, 18anos (ela é 2 meses mais velha que o Seiya)

Se:-Seiya, 17 anos

Sh:-Shun, 17 anos

Ju:-Junne, 17 anos

Shir:-Shiryu, 18 anos

Shunr:-Shunrey, 18 anos

Tat:-Tatsumi, 49 anos

Jab:-Jabu, 18 anos

Min:-Minu, 17 anos

Fr:-Freya, 17 anos

Hy:-Hyuga, 18 anos

Hil:-Hilda, 18 anos

Ik:-Ikki, 19 anos

* * *

**Um dia especial**

Seiya andando pela rua.

É um dia especial hoje, não só pela linda manhã que estava fazendo, ou porque nunca mais ouvi batalhas e a terra estava em paz, mas hoje era o aniversário dela. Saori, como eu gostava de pronunciar o nome dela, era só eu lembrar dos seus olhos que o meu coração disparava,o cabelo dela tinha um perfume que me embriagava, sua pele era tão branca e tão macia, poucas vezes eu tive a oportunidade de toca – la mas nas vezes que eu toquei sentia tão quente, tão fina, tão delicada.Ela era a garota mais frágil que eu já conheci mas era a mais forte também, enfrentamos muitas batalhas juntos e era sempre ela que me dava forças pra continuar a lutar pela justiça.Verdade seja dita eu sempre lutei não pela deusa Athena da qual eu sou cavaleiro mais sim por ela, pela Saori a mulher que eu amo desde o meus 13 anos de idade, foi por ela que eu quase morri em enumeras batalhas, e é por ela que o meu coração bate e é com ela que eu quero ficar pra sempre. Como hoje vai ter uma festa na mansão Kido apenas para os amigos íntimos e como é o aniversário da Saori eu vou comprar um presente, só não sei o que dar a alguém que pode ter tudo o que quer, talvez a Minu possa ajudar.

No orfanato.

Min- Oi Seiya como vc está?

Se- Oi Minu é bom te ver eu queria eu queria falar com vc.

Min- O que ouve Seiya?Algum problema?

Se- Bom como vc já sabe hoje é o aniversario da Saori... e... bom ...eu ... Minu percebeu que Seiya estava totalmente encabulado porque o assunto se tratava da Saori, ela deu um olhar meigo, pois sabia dos sentimentos do seu amigo, antes ela era apaixonada por ele, mas conseguiu esquece - lo quando descobriu que ele amava a Saori.Hoje o que ela sente por ele é um carinho de um irmão mais velho.

Min- Seiya pode falar não precisa ficar com vergonha,o que tem a Saori?

Se- É que eu não sei o que dar pra ela, a Saori é tão rica eu não tenho muito que oferecer, ela pode ter de tudo.

Min- Seiya tenho certeza que o que vc der a Saori a vai fazer muito feliz, mesmo que vc não desse nada ela se alegraria apenas com a sua presença.

Se- Vc acha Minu?

Min- Claro que sim!.

Se-Mesmo assim eu ainda não sei o que dar a ela.

Min- Bom vc pode dar uma coisa que possa usar como: brincos, perfume,pulseiras essas coisas, mulheres gostam disso.

Se- He!Boa idéia Minu.É isso que eu vou fazer, vou agora mesmo comprar. Até mais tarde!

Min- Até Seiya, mas não se esqueça de usar um traje de gala hoje a noite, eu até já escolhi o meu.

Se- Tá Minu foi bom vc ter me lembrado. Tchau! Minu ficou observando Seiya ir embora e pensando que mesmo ele já tendo dezessete anos de idade parece uma criança contente saltitando pela rua.

**Na mansão**

Saori acabou de acordar, não que ela estivesse acostumada a despertar as 9:00 h da manhã, é que noite passada estava tão ansiosa que só conseguiu pegar no sono 1:00 da manhã, mesmo assim mesmo assim ela não estava cansada, mas sim com ânsia para esta noite.Iria ver todos os seus amigos que já enfrentaram muitas batalhas ao lado de Athena.Saori não tinha família mais seus amigos ocuparam esses espaço que antes era vazio.Ela tomou banho e depois colocou uma blusa simples branca e uma saia que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos,azul bebê.Foi para de frente ao espelho e começou a pentear os cabelos longos e lisos.Reparou em foto de seus amigos na sua penteadeira e ficou olhando para alguém em especial, Seiya. Logo ela deu um sorriso lembrando tudo que eles avião passado juntos. Saori ficou olhando a foto para o Seiya, como o achava atraente. Ele tinha olhos castanhos tão profundos que ela as vezes se perdia naquele olhar, quando eles tinham 13 anos eles tinham quase a mesma altura, mas agora ele ficou mais alto que a Saori o que dava um charme a mais, o que mais gostava em Seiya era o cabelo, ele não penteava mais era muito bonito,aliás a opinião da Saori sobre o Seiya era: bonito, protetor, sincero, simples, humilde, amigo, ele tinha todas as qualidades que uma mulher sonhava em um homem. E como ela o amava, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com ele, daria a sua vida se fosse necessário, mas nunca foi capaz de dizer o que sentia. Ela tinha medo dele rejeitar esses amor, fazer pouco dos seus sentimentos. Afinal o que um cavaleiro como o Seiya poderia sentir por ela além de um grande respeito pela sua deusa? Por isso ela nunca o tinha confessado seus sentimentos, era muito ruim imaginar o Seiya dizendo a ela que apenas queria como amiga. Isso doía muito por isso afastava esses pensamentos da cabeça.

Alguém bate na porta

S- Quem é ?

Tat- É o Tatsumi senhorita. Posso entrar?

S- Claro Tatsumi. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tat- Não é nada de grave, primeiramente eu quero lhe dar os parabéns pelos 18 anos de vida e espero que a senhorita tenha gostado do presente que te dei ontem de noite.

S- Obrigada Tatisumi e gostei muito do presente, tanto que vou usar hoje anoite.Saori deu um sorriso sincero.

Tat- Eu recebi algumas ligações pra senhorita. Varias pessoas que da fundação mandaram parabéns e presentes e alguém em especial te mandou flores e este recado.

Saori começou a ler o bilhete já desconfiando de que era.E dizia:

_Querida Saori_

_Espero que goste dessas rosas Pink que tanto lembram você. Estou com saudades suas e pretendo te ver hoje a noite. Vou entregar seu presente de aniversario pessoalmente, e assim poderemos comemorar juntos essa tão feliz data. Nada poderá me impedir de te ver, estarei na mansão Kido as 20:00h em ponto,pois chegarei hoje da França._

_Julian Solo_

"_Eu já esperava por isso_",pensou Saori.

S-Tatsumi por favor organize tudo pra chegada do Julian.Ele vira para a mansão as 20:00h.

Tat- Sim senhorita, mais alguma coisa?

S- Sim, quero saber se as meninas já chegaram?

Tat- Vou verificar isso agora Senhorita.

S- E o Jabú? Ele já foi buscar a Junne?

Tat- Já senhorita, mas ele ainda não chegou.

S- Me avise assim que elas chegarem.

Tat- Sim senhorita, eu vou ver se elas chegaram no aeroporto.

S- Se Hilda e Freya já estiverem em Tókio comunique ao Hyoga pra ir buscá-las.

Tat- Sim senhorita. Com licença.

"_Espero que o Julian não arranje confusão com nenhum dos cavaleiros_", pensou Saori um pouco apreensiva já que eles não se davam muito bem principalmente o Seiya.

**No Shopping**

Seiya andava de loja em loja procurando o presente perfeito pra dar a Saori .

Se- Poxa!! Eu não sabia que dar um presente era tão difícil a Minu me deu aquela idéia mais eu ainda não consigo saber o que dar a ela.Será que um perfume é melhor do uma pulseira? u.u

Até que ele vê alguém conhecido.

S- SHUN!!.Ele gritou.

Shun olhou para trás e vê que era o seu amigo.

Sh- Oi Seiya, como vai?

Se- Oi Shun, vou bem, mas eu não consigo decidir o que dá de presente a Saori.

Sh- Bom o meu já está pronto, na verdade eu estou indo buscar agora.

Se- Você mandou encomendar o seu?

Sh- Só a borda dele.

Se- Como assim? Só a borda dele? o.O

Sh- Você vai ver quando chegar a hora. n.n

Depois que eles pegaram o presente do Shun, o Seiya começou falar sobre a idéia da Minu para dar de presente a Saori e falou que está indeciso sobre o que dar.

Sh- Bom eu conheço uma loja em que você pode ver um presente pra ela, mas não fica aqui no shopping.

Se- Não tem problema, com o meu desespero eu vou até do outro lado da cidade.

Sh- Não é do outro lado da cidade, mas é um lugar muito bom, porque são pesas únicas. Você vai gostar.

Se- Tomara porque eu não agüento mais ficar na indecisão -.-

Sh- Você não tem jeito Seiya. n.n

Se- Não é pra tirar sarro. Ò.Ó

Sh- Você que sabe n.n

**No aeroporto**

Fr- Hilda você não acha que deveríamos avisar a Saori que chegamos.

Hil- Não vai mais ser necessário. Aquele mordomo careca dela acabou de dizer que já tem alguém vindo pra cá nos buscar u.u

Fr- Que bom porque eu estou um pouco cansada. Queria muito tomar um banho agora e relaxar. Ainda bem que não estamos no verão, se não eu estaria esgotada de tanto calor.

Hil- Nisso eu concordo com você, o verão do Japão é o mesmo que uma sauna ¬¬

Foi nessa hora que elas ouviram "Bom dia".Quando elas se viraram viram um pessoa muito conhecida.

Fr- Hyoga! Quanto tempo.Você está diferente O.O

Hyoga agora tinha 19 anos cresceu um pouco mais, usava uma blusa azul e uma jaqueta da mesma cor, com uma calça simples mas muito bonita, usava um tênis combinando com a roupa só o cabelo continuava igual, mas como ele estava mais velho tinha ficado mas bonito.

Hy- Obrigada Freya, e você está muito bonita n.n

Hil- " _Xi começou,já vi que vou ficar de vela_¬¬" pensou Hilda.

Freia estava usando um vestido de alça bem solto da com azul, seus cabelos estavam soltos e continuavam bem grandes ele tinha um brilho muito bonito, ela estava com um batom rosa claro que a deixava muito bonita, ela não estava usando brincos só um colar bem delicado mas que de longe se via que era bem caro, também usava uma sandália rasteira também delicada combinando com o vestido.

Fr- Obrigada Hyoga você é sempre muito gentil n.n

Hy- Como vai Hilda? A viagem foi boa?

Hil- Eu estou bem Hyoga e a viagem foi muito boa. Só não gostei dos lanches, eles só nos deram barrinha de cereal e um suco qualquer, ninguém merece¬¬

Hilda estava com um vestido também mas o seu era de cor vermelha de alça larga, estava usando uma sandália da cor do vestido, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, usava um batom vermelho, não estava usando nenhum acessório mas estava muito bonita.

Fr- A Saori está aqui com você Hyoga?

Hy- Não, infelizmente ela não pode vir, estava muito ocupada, mas pediu pra vir aqui e pegar vocês pra levar pra mansão.

Hil- Então vamos, estou louca pra ver a Saori, eu só consigo falar com ela por cartas.

Hy- Eu ajudo vocês levaram as coisas pro carro.

Hil- Você sabe dirigir? E tem carro? "_Ele não era pobre_??" o.O

Hy- As coisas mudaram um pouco. Esse carro é da mansão mas eu aprendi a dirigir, Saori fez questão de que fizesse - mos certas coisas como faculdade, aulas de direção e cursos de diversas coisas.

Fr- Que bom pra vocês, a Saori é muito boa mesmo n.n

Hil- Isso ninguém pode negar." _Agora sim eles viraram gente, já que quem não tem estudo hoje em dia se ferra, embora eles continuem pobres_" u.u

**Na mansão**

A campainha esta tocando e Tatsume atende a porta.

Tat- Bom dia Shiryu, olá Shunrey, eu pensei que vocês só chegaria de tarde.

Shir- Pois é Tatsume chegamos mais cedo, desculpa não ter avisado.

Tat- Não se preocupe a Senhorita arrumou tudo para chegada de vocês.

Shunr- E onda está a Saori?

Tat- No escritório resolvendo assuntos da Fundação, mas eu já vou chama – la.

S- Não vai ser necessário Tatsumi n.n

Shunr- Saori a quanto tempo eu não te vejo estava com tantas saudades n.n

Tat- Com licença senhorita, vou terminar os preparativos pra festa.

S- Tem toda Tatsume.Bom eu não os vejo desde o noivado de vocês. E o casamento? Já marcaram a data?

Shir- Nós tomamos uma decisão, mas queremos falar quando todos estiverem reunidos.

Shunr- E onde estão os outros?

S- Bom o Hyoga foi pegar a Freya e a Hilda no aeroporto, o Shun saio no maior mistério e nem sei pra onde ele foi, a Junne está a caminho o Jabú foi busca -la ,e o Ikki é o Ikki ele não confirmou presença, já o Julian disse que chegaria as 20:00h em ponto.

Shir- Julian? E vai vir? O.O

Shunr- O que tem isso Shiryu?

Shi- É que vc não o conhece Shunrey, ele vai vir mesmo Saori?

S- Sim. Ele se alto convidou, eu não pude fazer nada. Prometa que vai tratar ele bem!

Shir- Eu posso até prometer Saori mas vc já sabe que o problema não vai ser comigo. O Seiya não vai gostar nada disso, você sabe que eles se estranham u.u

Shunr- Por falar nisso por onde anda o Seiya? Ele já terminou a faculdade?

S- Sim ele já terminou, ele foi o melhor aluno da turma. Como o Seiya se formou em Educação Física ele está dando aulas no Dojo.

Shunr- Quem diria o Seiya professor. E o Shun? Como ele está indo na Fundação?

S- Muito bem. Ele é meu braço direito lá.A faculdade pra Administração deu certo.

Shunr- O Shiryu está muito bem como Arquiteto, tem que ver as coisas que ele projeta.

Sa- Eu gostaria muito n.n

A conversa continuou animada entre eles. Shunrei e Shiryu estavam noivos a alguns meses, e estavam bem amadurecidos.Shiryu estava do mesmo jeito, mas o modo de vestir mudou, ele estava com uma blusa de tecido liso tópico chinesa e uma calça de algodão verde combinando com a blusa que era da mesma cor, estava usando tênis, com o mesmo cabelão. A Shunrei estava com um vestido típico chinês de tecido liso da cor azul marinho, os sapatos combinava com a roupa, mas os cabelos agora só ficavam soltos e que deixava muito bonita.

Nessa hora alguém chega falando

Se-Caramba certas pessoas ficam noivas e acabam nem ligando mais pros amigos.

Shir- Seiya a quanto tempo. Continua o mesmo moleque!!

Se- Porqur eu iria mudar? Eu me amo do jeito que eu sou n.n

Shir- Nossa quanta humildade ¬¬

Sh- Não liga pra ele Shiryu, é um convencido. Ta assim desde que se formou.

Shir- Ele já era assim, mas agora piorou u.u

Shunr- Como vai Shun? , Largo o suspensório de vez hem!!

Se- Graças aos meus conselhos!! u.u

Sh- Que nada! Foi graças a Saori, ela me falo pra mudar meu guarda roupa. Não foi Saori?

Sa- Eu só ti levei as lojas, quem escolheu as roupas foi você.E ficou muito bom, muito bom mesmo! n.n

Nesse momento o Seiya fez uma cara meio que de ciúmes, Saori não entendeu mas pra disfarçar fez um comentário.

Sa- O Seiya também mudou o guarda roupa, ele também ficou ótimo, as vezes até me esqueço que antes ele não ligava muito pra aparência e saia de casa com a primeira roupa que pegasse. Agora ele se importa mais com isso, ficou mais amadurecido.

Depois disso Seiya mudou completamente o semblante.

Se- Que bom você pensar assim de mim princesa. Porque eu mudei quase tudo em mim por sua causa Saori n.n

Nesse momento todo mundo arregalou os olhos, desde quando o Seiya tem coragem pra falar com a Saori desse jeito, e desde quando ele chama a Saori de princesa?? A Saori ficou impressionada." _Como assim mudei por você??_" , a sua cabeça tava um turbilhão, e seu coração estava saindo pra fora. Nessa hora chegam algumas pessoas.

-Poxa começaram a reunião sem agente! Isso não vale!!

Shunr- Hyoga como vai?

Hy- Estou muito contente de ver vocês.

Hil- E nós também n.n

Sa- Meninas vocês chegaram. Saori vai correndo abraçar a suas amigas que não viam a muito tempo.

Fre- Também estávamos com saudades, como você está bonita, aposto que tem um monte de garotos atrás de você.

Hil- É verdade, você está belíssima. Aposto que tem algum pretendente!!

Sa- Na verdade não. Estou livre n.n

Shun- Ela está livre porque quer, eu vejo os olhares que ela recebe dos melhores partidos do país lá na fundação u.u

Se- E você como um bom cavaleiro coloca todos eles pra correr, né Shun? Porque é isso o que vcoê tem que fazer. Quando eu não estou por perto, você toma conta dela entendeu? Ò.Ó

Sh- Ela já é bem crescidinha Seiya ta fazendo 18 anos hoje. Não é necessário fazer isso.

Se- Sim é sim. Ela é delicada e você tem que tomar conta dela. Ò.Ó

Shir- Sabe Seiya, ela pode namorar com quem quiser. Ela é responsável o suficiente pra isso ¬¬

Se- Não pode não. Ò.Ó

S- E eu posso saber o porque Seiya?

Nessa hora o Seiya começou a suar feito cuscuz, e ficar meio vermelho.

Se- B ..B..Bem é que você..., é que ... você é...

S- ... O.o

Se-HA Saori, vc é especial, a filha de Zeus, Princesa do céu, deusa Athena a protetora da terra, é inteligente, carinhosa, gentil, meiga, é bondosa, é lindíssima, e... Quando o Seiya virou pros outros todos estava, olhando pra cara dele e sorrindo de maneira maliciosa, ele se deu conta que estava se empolgando e resolveu disfarçar. ...em fim não é pra qualquer engomadinho metido a besta que aparece¬¬

S- Obrigada por tantos elogios Seiya, é muito bom saber que vc pensa assim de mim. Mais eu quero dizer uma coisa.

Se- O que? O.O " _Será que ela arrumou um namorado?_", pensou Seiya."_Se for isso eu não vou agüentar_."

Sa- Eu quero que você saiba que quando eu for namorar eu irei fazer isso com quem amo, independente de ser uma deusa ou princesa do céu.E vou me casar com quem meu coração escolher pra amar e respeitar pra todo o sempre, sendo essa pessoa quem for, eu só quero que ele me ame de verdade, isso pra mim já basta.

Seiya ficou olhando ela falar, era tão bom ouvir a sua voz delicada, e as suas palavras fez com que o amor dele aumentasse mais, ele teve que se controlar pra não abraça – la ali mesmo na frente de todos, e dizer o quanto ele a amava. A Saori sentiu o coração bater rápido quando o Seiya começou a elogia- la, ela também teve que se controlar para não o abraça- lo. Nessa hora chega Junne dizendo bem alto:

- Puxa já está todo mundo reunido? Eu cheguei tão atrasada assim? Deve ter sido por causa da lerdeza do Jabú¬¬

Jab – Minha culpa!! O.O Não foi eu que toda hora parava em uma loja pra compra suvenir Ò.Ó

Jun- Eu só comprei umas coisinhas pra levar pra pessoal no santuário u.u

S- Junne! Eu estava esperando por você n.n

Jun- Eu também estava louca pra ti ver Saori.Tenho umas novidades pra ti contar o/

S- Pois eu quero saber de todas!

Jab- Eu ai amar participar desse papo de mulher de vocês, mas tenho que ir buscar minha roupa, até mais tarde u.u

Sa- Vou te amostra quem é a mulherzinha aqui Jabú. Ò.Ó

Jab- Fuiii . Diz Jabú já saindo da mansão.

Jun- Há deixa ele pra pra lá.E aí meninas como vão?

Fr- Estamos bem Junne n.n

Hil- Melhor agora pq temos outra garota pro grupo n.n

Shunr- É mesmo ficar só com os garotos o tempo todo é chato u.u

Shir- O que tem de errado em ficar com os garotos querida?

Shunr- Nada, mas garotas conversam sobre coisas que meninos não podem ouvir n.n

Se- Poxa que direta O.O

Sh- Bem já que as meninas querem ficar só, eu vou me retirar e deixa – las a vontade.

Ju- Eí não vai mas falar comigo Shun?

Shun- Mas é claro Junne, você sabe que é a minha amiga n.n

Ju- Você ta diferente, largo o suspensório, tá bonitão n.n E falando em diferente o Seiya também mudou o guarda roupa O.O

O Shun estava usando uma blusa verde com uma jaqueta branca com detalhes também verdes, calça branca e tênis branco e verde. Já o Seiya usava uma blusa vermelha com jaqueta preta, calça preta e tênis vermelho e preto.

Se- Eu também to bunitão com o meu novo estilo? n.n

Ju- Se toca Seiya eu falei que o bonitão era o Shun¬¬

Sh- Obrigado pelo elogio Junne.Shun estava totalmente vermelho.

Hil- Bem já estamos todos reunidos, só falta mesmo o Fenix.

Fr- É mesmo o Ikki não chegou ainda, ele vai vir Saori?

S- Ele não confirmou, mas eu tenho fé que ele vai aparecer.

Hil- Sinto por você Saori, mas quando se trata do Ikki fé só não basta." _Ele só quer é se aparecer com essa mania de chegar atrasado_¬¬"

Shir- Em compensação tem outras pessoas que fazem questão de dar as caras u.u J

un- Quem? O.O

Shunr- Shiryu!! Olha a boca.

Hil- Como assim? Começaram agora terminem. "_Eba babados, hehe_"

Hy- É verdade, eu quero saber. O.O

Shun- O que está havendo Saori? o.O

S- Nada de mais, só que vamos ter mais um convidado pra mais tarde u.u

Se- Quem? O.o

S- Julian Solo virá para festa as 20:00h.

Se- O QUE? O QUE ESSE CARA QUER AQUI? ELE NÃO TEM NADA PRA FESTEJAR COM NOSCO!

S- Calma Seiya, ele me enviou um boque de flores com um bilhete que dizia que estaria aqui no Japão as 20:00h e que irá me ver, apenas isso u.u

Se- E você diz apenas isso!! Ele está vindo pra ficar dando em cima de você, como ele sempre faz.

S- Ele é apenas um amigo, e eu nunca dei chances a ele e... pêra um pouco, porque esta agindo desse jeito?, apesar de tudo ele nos ajudou na batalha contra Hades, além de ter mudado.

Se- Eu duvido que ele tenha ajudado sem segundas intenções, aquele mauricinho metido a besta, ele que ouse fazer algo ¬¬

S- E você vai fazer o que? Posso saber? Ò.Ó

Se – Ele vai sentir a força do punho de pegasus na fusa dele. Ò.Ó

S- Seiya ele vai vir pra mansão, e eu quero que ele seja tratado bem, não quero que aja confusão. Ò.Ó

Se- Só vai ter confusão se ele procurar ¬¬

Hy- Concordo com o Seiya u.u

Sh- Bem, se o Julian fizer algo, vamos ser obrigados a fazer Também u.u

Hil- Acho que vocês deveriam esperar primeiro pra fazerem qualquer coisa. "_Hehe mentira quero ver mesmo circo pegar fogo\o/_"

Fre- É gente, ele pode ter realmente mudado u.u

Shir- É mesmo, temos que ver o que ele vai fazer primeiro, se a Saori diz que ele mudou, vamos dar credito a isso, e esperar u.u

Shunr- É isso mesmo que eu acho u.u

Jun- Bem gente, vamos deixar o Solo pra lá e curtir, afinal hoje é um dia especial pra nossa amiga e temos que nos preparar pro festão que vai ter, vou cuidar das músicas, eu trouxe um monte de CDs bons dance, e também eletrônica, lenta entre outras. Eu vou me acabar de dançar.

Hil- Antes da festa que tal se agente saísse, só as garotas n.n

Fre- É, vai ser d+ \o/

Sa- E o que as garotas sugerem? n.n

E todas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- SHOPPING \o/

Se- É, to vendo que agente sobrou¬¬

Os meninos que estava na sala só de ouvirem os planos das garotas, sugeriram entre si pra irem se divertir também, um programa só pra garotos. As meninas nem perderam muito tempo e foram fazer o club da luluzinha, e os garotos foram pra um barzinho e lá eles ficaram falando do seus trabalhos e seus planos para o futuro.

Se- As aulas no dojo estão cada vez mais lotadas, as vezes acho que as crianças se multiplicam por mitose u.u

Shu- Na fundação tem sempre muito trabalho, mas a Saori consegue organizar tudo pra que sempre fique tudo em ordem n.n

Hy- Bem as coisas lá no laboratório vão bem, estamos fazendo muitas pesquisas sobre o aquecimento global. u.u

Se- As vezes eu esqueço que você virou cientista. n.n

Shir- Eu estou fazendo muitos projeto, até amostrei alguns a Saori, ela disse quer que eu use umas de minhas plantas pra construir uma escola. Parece que a fundação, vai fazer uma escola pra crianças carentes, é bem interessante. A Saori quer um lugar bem grande pra fazer varias oficinas, com cursos e aulas extras.

Sh- É ela me disse sobre isso, o projeto já está praticamente aceito pelos acionistas. Só faltava mesmo um arquiteto pra fazer as plantas e ver os materiais que vamos usar.

Hy- A Saori e as idéias dela, sempre está fazendo algo pelas pessoas. n.n

Se- É verdade, não existe pessoa mais amável e interessada pelos problemas dos outros que a Saori. Disse Seiya com uma cara de bobo.

Sh- E mudando de assunto, quando você vai tomar coragem pra falar com ela sobre seus sentimentos Seiya.

Se- Eu ?? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Disse ele virando o rosto e se fazendo de desentendido.

Shir- Não se finja de idiota Seiya, todo mundo sabe o sobre seus sentimentos por ela, ninguém aqui é besta¬¬

Hy- É verdade Seiya, é melhor você falar logo sobre tudo a ela, ates que outra pessoa passe a sua frente, e você perca a Saori de vez. u.u

Se- Gente vocês estão confundido tudo. Diz Seiya totalmente vermelho.

Shir- E aquela ceninha de ciúmes que você fez na mansão? É confusão nossa também?

Sh- Fora quando ele disse que mudou pela Saori.

Hy- Dizer que vai arrebentar a cara da Julian se ele encostasse na Saori, e os pretendentes que o Shun tem que colocar pra correr na fundação, é uma reação super normal. u.u

Sh- Será que ele lambe o chão que ela pisa??

Hy- Será que ele dorme usando o perfume dela??

Shir- Será que ele F&# com a roupa que ela coloca no varal.

S- Vão chupar prego até virar alfinete¬¬.

Hy- Viu como você se alterou rapidinho n.n

Se- Tá, tá, tá, e se fosse verdade o que vocês estão dizendo, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar nela e dizer o que eu sinto. Ela é uma deusa, eu sou apenas um cavaleiro. O que os deuses iriam dizer? Eu só ia dar problemas a ela. Diz Seiya com uma expressão muito triste.

Shir- Olha Seiya eu tenho certeza que a Saori não se importaria com a opinião dos deuses se ela te amasse. u.u

Se- É exatamente essa questão, eu não sei o que ela sente por mim. Seria horrível ser rejeitado ou ela simplesmente olhar pra mim e dizer que nunca me viu mais que um amigo.

Hy- Bem, pra resolver essa questão só existe uma maneira. u.u

Se- Qual?? O.O

Sh- Se declarar pra ela e dizer tudo o que você sente Seiya.

Se- Como se isso fosse fácil¬¬

Shir- Hoje seria uma ótima oportunidade, é aniversario dela, ela está feliz, está com os amigos, e você vai passar a maior parte do tempo ao lado dela na festa. Seiya não deixe de passar essa chance, na hora que você for dançar com ela diga tudo o que sente, tenho certeza que vai dar certo.

Hy- É uma ótima idéia, aposto que a Saori vai gostar. Toma logo uma atitude de homem e se declare a ela.

Se- Olha só quem fala, você é louco pela Freya mas eu não vejo falar nada pra ela.

Hy- E quem disse que não vou dizer nada a ela, hoje eu vou dizer tudo o que eu queria falar a muito tempo, desde a batalha contra Asgard, e eu só não disse porque tanto ela como a Hilda estavam com muitos problemas e nós tivemos muitas batalhas. Eu não queria que ela se envolvesse, se eu me declarasse antes só ia fazer ela sofrer.Mas hoje é o dia que vai mudar a minha vida.

Shu- Você está determinado, isso é muito bom, a Freya vai ficar muito feliz n.n

Shir- E você Shun? Vai falar com a Junne quando?

Shun- Eu ?? Falou Shun totalmente corado.

Se- Não minha avó. É claro que é você.Tem mais alguém aqui nessa mesa que é apaixonado pela Junne? ¬¬

Shun- Bem, é que, eu não sei se ela vai me aceitar, ela é tão diferente de mim, é extrovertida, bem humorada, gosta de sair pra curtir, além de ser a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. Não sei se já me viu com outros olhos além de amizade. E se eu perder a amizade que eu tenho com ela, vai ser a pior coisa que já me aconteceu na vida.

Shir- Meu conselho é que em vez de vocês ficarem levantando mil hipóteses, falem logo pras garotas que vocês gostam sobre seus sentimentos, é melhor do que ficarem só pensando o que ela podem dizer ou fazer. u.u

Shun- Certo Shiryu, eu vou seguir seu conselho.

Hy- Eu já ia fazer isso mesmo.

Se- Ta eu vou falar tudo pra Saori, mas se não der certo a culpa é sua Shiryu. Ò.Ó

Shir- Eu!! O.o

Se- É você mesmo. Ò.Ó

Shir- Era só o que me faltava. u.u

Enquanto isso, no shopping as meninas estavam tomando sorvete e falando sobre suas vidas, claro que elas estavam rodeado pra chegar na perguntar que não queria calar. Todas estavam querendo saber o que estava acontecendo entre o Seiya e a Saori.

Ju- Então Saori, vai falando logo e sem embolação o que ta acontecendo entre vc e o Seiya.

Frey- É mesmo, todo mundo ta percebem os olhares que um dá pra outro.

Shunr- E eu nunca tinha visto o Seiya te chamar de princesa. E aquela cena de ciúmes!!

Hil- É mesmo ele está bem diferente,nem ta parecendo o Seiya dobe.

S- Ele esta realmente diferente, até eu fiquei surpresa. Vocês sabem meus sentimentos por ele, mas eu nunca soube os do Seiya.

Jun- Posso dar uma sugestão?

S- Estou é com medo de ouvir sua sugestão Junne.

Jun- Medo?? Por que?? O.O

S- Lembra da ultima vez que vc deu uma sugestão pra gente se divertir? u.u

Fre- É mesmo, nós fizemos aquela festa do pijama, e foi aquela confusão.

Shunr-E que confusão, nunca mais vou me esquecer da gente só pijama e camisola correndo e gritando pela mansão, totalmente descabeladas, por causa de um maldito rato¬¬

Hil- Eu nunca mais vou é me esquecer da cara dos garotos ao nos ver de pijamas e camisolas, correndo e gritando totalmente descabelada por causa de um maldito rato de borracha que você trousse só pra nos assustar¬¬'

Ju- Mas vocês tem que admitir que foi engraçado n.n

S- Engraçado? Os garotos tiraram sarro da gente por uma semana O.O

Jun- Mas agora não é uma brincadeira, é uma coisa séria.

S- Ta certo, estou ouvindo.

Jun- Que tal se você incentivasse o Seiya a se declarar mais de uma maneira que nem ele percebesse.

Shur- Como assim?? O.o

Jun- Elementar minha cara Shunrey, a Saori simplesmente vai provocar o Seiya.

S- Provocar?? Eu?? Eu não sou assim Junne. O.O

Jun- Não dessa maneira que você ta pensando, não se preocupa, eu vou te orientar, mas essa noite promete.

Hil- Da ultima vez que vc disse que a noite prometia, nós fomos acabar em uma boate de estriper¬¬

Fre- É mesmo, depois teve aquela amontoamento na boate das garotas avançando nos rapazes que estavam fazendo estriper. n.n

S- A pior parte foi agente ter que ligar pros garotos pedindo pra eles virem nos buscar as 4:00h da madrugada u.u

Shur- Pior mesmo foi ter que disfarçar pra não dizer onde estávamos u.u

Hil- Não sei como eles engoliram aquela história que estamos no cinema assistindo a cessão corujão, mas são uns dobe mesmo¬¬

Fre-É mesmo, principalmente pelo fato da Junne estar bêbada, e eu esta totalmente descabelada, a Hilda estava rouca, a Shunrey ter perdido o sapato e a Saori estar mais dura que um coco, nem dinheiro pro taxi nós tínhamos u.u

Ju- Vai me dizer que dessa vez não foi divertido? n.n

Shun- O ruim foi a ressaca depois u.u

Ju- Ressaca?? Mas eu fui a única a ficar alta. O.o

Hil- É mas fomos nós que tivemos que aturar a volta inteira pra casa com você dançando e cantando a Macarena¬¬

Shur- Nem me fale eu fiquei a manhã inteira com dor de cabeça¬¬

Fr- E a cara do Shun quando te viu naquele estado, foi muito engraçado n.n

Hil- Igual a cara do Hyoga quando viu a Freya toda descabelada sendo que nós apenas tínhamos ido ao cinema n.n

Shur- Esses dois também deveriam falar logo o que sente.

S- É verdade, o Shun morre de amores pela Junne e o Hyoga ama a Freya desde a batalha contra Asgard u.u

Ju- Se o Shun me disse que me ama eu com certeza pularia em cima dele e tascava um beijão. Eu o amo a tanto tempo, mas eu acho que ele não gosta de mim, já que nunca falo nada.

Fre- Eu também acho que o Hyoga não me ama, embora a Hilda sempre me fale o contrario. Eu o amo e vocês sabem disso, mas ele até hoje só me mostrou amizade.

Shur- Tenho certeza que eles amam vocês, o Seiya, o Hyoga e o Shun. Eles apenas não tiveram foi coragem de se declararem.

Hil- Eu tenho certeza que é isso, embora acho que eles estão tão mudados que pode ser que finalmente tomem coragem e falem o que sentem pra vocês u.u

Ju- Bem ficar aqui paradas falando de nossas vidas amorosas frustradas não vai adiantar nada, temos que fazer alguma coisa.

S- O que vc quer dizer? O.o

Hil- E lá vamos nós de novo ¬¬

Jun- Quero dizer que vou a luta, e vai ser hoje, nós vamos conseguir arrancar desses garotos alguma coisa na festa.

S- Mas eu já disse que não sou igual a você, eu não sei fazer jogo de conquista e me abrir assim tão facilmente.

Jun- E quem disse que nós vamos falar alguma coisa hem??

Fre- Como assim?? O.ô

Jun- Enquanto formos pra casa eu explico o plano.

Hil- Essa eu pago pra ver u.u

Shunr- Tomara que não acabe em desastre u.u

Ju- Parem de fazer suposições e vamos logo.

Fr- E nós ainda temos que nos arrumar.

S- Tomara mesmo que de tudo certo.

Jun: Vamos a luta. \o/

Hil: A empolgação dela as vezes me faz pensar que ela é de ouro planeta u.u

**Festa!!**

A noite tinha chegado rápido, e no salão de festa da mansão Kido já se encontrava Seiya, Jabú, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Minu. O salão estava maravilhoso, todo enfeitado, com o globo de luz bem no centro do teto, também tinha fumaça que saia pela lateral do palco onde esta o Tatisume que estava de DJ, mas as músicas que estavam tocando era as que Junne avia trazido para a felicidade geral da nação já que se dependesse do Tatisumi só ia rolar música clássica e olhe lá. Também havia uma grande mesa na festa onde tinha um banquete, e um barman que servia a bebida. Tudo isso dava a impressão de festa da formatura, já que eles estavam vestido formalmente, e estavam muito bonitos.

Se- Maldita roupa de pingüim. Já disse Seiya jogando o terno na cadeira do lado ficando só com a blusa branca que estava por baixo.

Min- Calma Seiya é só um terno n.n

S- Não sei por que a Saori faz agente usar essas roupas Ò.Ó

Shir- Mas é um dobe mesmo. Não todo dia que se faz 18 anos, o salão e a decoração esta ótima, porque você não para de reclamar e aproveita.

Min- É verdade esta tudo muito bonito. Disse a Minu enquanto olhava o globo no teto.

Minu estava usando um vestido laranja de alcinha que vinha um pouco abaixo do joelho, usava um sapato da mesma cor que o vestido, estava usando acessórios que combinavam com a roupa e uma maquilagem bem leve, finalmente ela largou as marinhas chiquinas e resolveu soltar o cabelo, por incrível que pareça ela estava bonita.

Hy- A comida esta ótima. Disse Hyoga já colocando um salgado na boca.

Nessa hora se ouviu uma voz bem alta dizendo:

- Caralho já começou a festa devo ter chegado na hora boa.

Todos- IKKI. O.O

Sh- Irmão você chegou, eu já estava pensando que você não vinha mais.Ainda bem que você veio com traje de gala.

Shir- Você sempre aparece na ultima hora, tem que parar com essa mania u.u

Ik- O certinho já começou a reclamar, eu trabalho com engenharia civil, esqueceu?¬¬

Hy: Todos nós trabalhamos, e nem por isso chegamos atrasados u.u

Minu olhava pra cena e achava engraçada. O que ela não via era o Jabú se deslumbrando com e sorriso.

Jab- Seiya a Minu tem namorado?

Se- Pra que você quer saber? o.O

Jab- Ela está me interessado muito.

Se- Não, ela não tem namorado, mas eu já vou avisando que ela é como se fosse minha irmã casula e pra namorar ela vai ser necessário a minha permissão.

Mi- O que precisa da sua permissão Seiya? o.O

J- Eu estava falando com o Seiya se você iria gostar de dançar n.n

Mi- Eu adoraria Jabú. n.n

Se- Ei não era nada disso. O.O

Ik- Seiya eles já estão dançando, sei que vc trata a Minu como a sua irmã, mas ela tem o direito de se divertir.

Se- Só espero que o Jabú não faça mal a ela.

Sh- Em vez de vocês estarem falando da vida deles, por que não vão dançar e se divertir também n.n

Hy- é mesmo, vamos sacudir o esqueleto.

Ik- E eu lá sou homem de dançar com um bando de cueca Ò.Ó Falando nisso cadê as garotas?

Shir- Elas estão se arrumando.

Hy- Elas fazem falta aqui. u.u

Se- É mesmo, quando elas estão por perto o Ikki não arrota. u.u

Shi- Não peida. u.u

Sh- Nem fala palavrão. u.u

Ik- Vão ver se camarão tem bunda. Ò.Ó

- Boa noite rapazes!!

Quando eles olharam para a entrada do salão viram Junne, Freya, Shunrey e Hilda. Elas estavam lindíssimas. Junne estava com um vestido rosa bebê alça fina e o cumprimento era até os joelho,era um vestido solto um leve movimente e ele balançava amostrando um pouco das belas coxas da garota, esta com os cabelos soltos e um sapato combinando com o vestido. Freya estava com um vestido azul claro, também de alça mas esse fazia um x nas costas, o cumprimento era um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e não era tão solto, mas não deixava de ser atraente, estava com um cabelo meio preso e meio solto. Shunrey estava com um vestido vermelho, era bem justo e ia até os tornozelos, mas deixava bem claro as belas curvas da dona, dava um ar de FemyFataly, vinha com os cabelos soltos. Hilda estava com um vestido preto curto, a alça do vestido passava por de trás do pescoço, estava com os cabelos preso em um coque frouxo. O meninos só faltaram babar na imagens das garotas. Enquanto a boca dos garoto estavam abertas Junne pensava: " _Primeira fase do plano completa. Arrasar e impressionar_".

Sh- Bo..Boa noite Junne.

Jun-Do que estava falando? Eu ouvi algo como camarão. O.o

Shir- Estávamos falando do hábito terrível do Ikki u.u

Hil- Hábitos terríveis? O.o

Ik- Nada que fosse de importante. Não é pessoal ? (dando um olhar amedrontador) Ò.Ó

Hy- É na...nada de mais. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ (tentando disfarçar)

Fre- Você esta bem Hyoga, parece nervoso.

Hy- Não é nada. Quer dançar? n.n

Fre- Quero sim .n.n

Antes de sair ela olha pra Junne e dá uma piscada e pensa:** - "**_Segunda parte do plano em ação_**". **

Começa a tocar uma música** da Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music **_._

Mino e Jabú estavam dançando animadamente.

Fre-" _Calma Freya lembra do que a Junne disse, sempre sorria, fale com delicadeza e dance de maneira contagiante_"

**_Please don't stop the music It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate_**

**_Não pare a música Está ficando tarde  
Estou indo para o meu lugar preferido  
Tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse  
Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você  
olhou pra mim  
Possível pretendente_**

Freya requebrava e balançava seu corpo fazendo com que o Hyoga babasse em cada movimento, não consegui tirar os olhos nem por um momento dela, ele a amava, e como amava, sempre quis dizer isso a Freya e sabia que essa noite ele tinha que se declarar a ela e era isso o que ele faria. Hyoga estava acompanhando a dança da Freya ficando próximo a ela, ele esta sorrindo e a olhava de maneira deslumbrada.

**_Who knew,  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you donÂ't have to go, don't..._**

**_Quem diria que você estaria aqui me olhando  
desse jeito?  
Você está fazendo ficar impossível permanecer aqui  
Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível  
Se você não tem que ir, não vá!_**

Freya estava dançando e via a maneira que o Hyoga a olhava, seria possível que ele estivesse a olhando com desejo? Ela nunca o tinha visto a olhar assim, era a primeira vez que via luxuria nos olhos do cavaleiro. Ele estava dançando perto dela, ela quase sentia a sua respiração, era uma ótima sensação, ter que ela amava a tanto tempo perto dela era maravilhoso.

**_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_**

**_Você sabe o que você começou?  
Eu só vim aqui para festejar  
Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança  
Agindo indecentemente  
Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura  
Só deixe a música tocar  
Estamos de mãos dadas  
Corpos colados  
E agora cara-a-cara_**

Freya estava amando dançar com o Hyoga, assim como ele também estava amando dançar com ela, nenhum dos dois queria que a música acabasse eles queriam apenas curtir a cada momento a aproximação que estavam.

**_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_**

**_Quero te levar embora  
Vamos escapar na música,  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare  
Por favor, não pare a música Por favor, não pare  
Por favor, não pare a música_**

Junne observava o casal e sorria contente por seu plano estar dando certo, ela sabia que o Hyoga ia se aproximar mais da Freya se ela se soltasse mais, ela estava ciente dos sentimentos deles, o que estava faltando era apenas um empurrão.

**_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_**

**_Quero te levar embora  
Vamos escapar na música,  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare  
Por favor, não pare a música_**

Hy: - Você está linda Freya, eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você.

Fre:- Você também esta dançando muito bem Hyoga. n.n

Junne se divertia com a cena e sorria pros dois.

Sh: - O que fez vc sorrir de maneira tão linda?

Jun:- Nada Shun, só um pensamento bobo.

Shun: - Ju..Junne você ... você.. ..quer dançar?

Jun: -Claro n.n Vamos botar pra quebrar \o/

Junne grudou na mão do Shun e vai pra pista de dança e grita bem alto para Tatsumi.

Ju:- Aí seu careca, coloca a música que eu pedi.

Tats:- Não sei porquê a senhorita permitiu esse tipo de música no aniversario dela u.u

Jun:- Coloca logo! Pensa que eu não sei que vc só não ta dançando por puro orgulho.

Tatsumi não respondeu nada, apenas colocou a música todo emburrado. Começa a tocar **_Lasgo – "Something"_**, Junne e Shun começa a dançar com os outros casais da pista, ela ia usar um truque diferente com o Shun, se com a Freya o segredo era o rebolado com Andromeda seria o olhar, tinha olhos fixos nos dele, o que o deixava hipnotizado.

**_I don't wanna say I'm sorry  
'cause I know there's nothing wrong  
don't be afraid  
there's no need to worry  
'cause my feelings for you are still strong.  
hold me in your arms  
and never let me go  
hold me in your arms  
'cause I need you so._**

**_Eu não quero pedir desculpas  
Porque eu sei não há nada errado  
Não tenha medo.  
Não há nada com que se preocupar.  
Pois meus sentimentos por você ainda são fortes.  
Segure-me em seus braços  
E nunca deixe-me ir  
Segure-me em seus braços  
Porque eu preciso muito de você_**

Aquele jeito com que Junne o olhava estava deixando Shun nas nuvens, era como se tudo sumisse e só existissem eles na pista de dança. Enquanto ela dançava se aproximava cada vez mais dele, Shun podia sentir a fragrância dos seus cabelos que cheirava a morango, ele tinha vontade de abraçá-la e acariciá-la e não largar nunca mais.

**_I can see it in your eyes  
there's something  
something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
there's something  
that you hide from me  
is there a reason why?  
there's something  
something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
there's something  
that you hide from me._**

**_Eu posso ver em seus olhos  
Há algo  
Algo que você quer me contar  
Vejo em seus olhos  
Há algo  
que você esconde de mim.  
Deve haver um motivo  
Há algo  
Algo que você quer me contar  
Vejo em seus olhos  
que há algo  
Algo que você esconde de mim._**

Shun amava Junne e sabia de uma coisa, queria aqueles olhos apenas para ele, só de imaginar ela com outra pessoa fazia seu sangue ferver, e isso ele não podia permitir, tinha que se confessar o mais rápido possível nem que fosse apenas para receber um sonoro Não. " _Junne se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu a quero pra mim_."

**_Hold me in your arms  
and never let me go  
hold me in your arms  
'cause I need you so._**

**_Segure-me em seus braços  
E nunca deixe-me ir  
Segure-me em seus braços  
Porque eu preciso muito de você_**

" _Shun, eu te amo a tanto tempo, se você me amar o tanto que a Saori me falou, e se confessar pra mim, vou me sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo_".Pensava Junne enquanto admirava seu amado.

Hil: "_Parece que esta indo tudo como essa doida planejou_" n.n

Shir: Shunrey vamos dançar também?

Shunr: Claro Shiryu querido n.n

Shiryu e Shunrey vão pra pista de dança junto com os outros.

**_I can see it in your eyes  
there's something  
something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
there's something  
that you hide from me  
is there a reason why?  
there's something  
something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
there's something  
that you hide from me_**

**_Eu posso ver em seus olhos  
Há algo  
Algo que você quer me contar  
Vejo em seus olhos  
Há algo  
que você esconde de mim.  
Deve haver um motivo  
Há algo  
Algo que você quer me contar  
Vejo em seus olhos  
que há algo  
Algo que você esconde de mim_**

Jabú começa a se aproximar mais da Minu e comenta no seu ouvido.

Jab: Você está perfeita essa noite Minu.

Minu cora imediatamente, sempre achou Jabú alguém legal mas agora realmente o via com outros olhos.

Min: Você também esta perfeito essa noite Jabú. Ela disse sorrindo fazendo com que ele se contemplasse ainda mais.

" _Fica ainda mais bonita quando sorri_ " pensa Jabú.

**_I don't wanna say I'm sorry  
'cause I know there's nothing wrong  
don't be afraid  
there's no need to worry  
'cause my feelings for you are still strong._**

**_Eu não quero pedir desculpas  
Porque eu sei não há nada errado  
Não tenha medo.  
Não há nada com que se preocupar.  
Pois meus sentimentos por você ainda são fortes._**

Shunr:Amor quando vamos falar do casamento pra eles?

Shir: Estava pensando em dizer na hora que darmos o presente.

Shunr: -Perfeito, eles vão amar saber da noticia.

Shir: -A propósito você esta linda nessa roupa, mesmo eu preferindo você sem elas HE HE

Shunr: - SHIRYU!!

Shir: O que? O que foi que eu falei de mais? O.O

Shunr: Como se você tivesse me visto sem roupas antes, no máximo me viu de biquíni.

Shir: É mais depois do casamento você vai sentir a potencia do dragão.

Shunr: SHIRYU!!

Shir: O que? O que foi agora? O.O

Shunr: Pervertido!!

Shir: Só com você amor, e somente pra você.

Depois ele dá um beijo delicado na sua noiva que retribui da mesma maneira.

Se:- Caramba cadê a Saori, a festa já começou e ela não saio do quarto.

Ik: - Acalmes – se Seiya, você sabe que mulher demora pra se arrumar.

Hil: Quando saímos do quarto ela estava terminando a maquilagem e ia colocar o vestido.

Se: - Mas ela ta demorando muito, será que ela aconteceu alguma coisa?O.O

Ik: Pensando bem, pode mesmo ter acontecido alguma coisa. Ela pode ter se afogado na banheira.Diz Ikki sarcástico.

Hil: Ela pode ter tropeçado em um dos milhões de pares de sapato e quebrado uma perna.

Ik: - Ou ela pode ter pisado em uma mina que estava escondida no quarto.

Hil: Ou ela foi devorada por um leopardo.

Se:- Porque você não vão fazer companhia um pro outro no fiofó do cúdopolis ¬¬

Hil: Noob¬¬

Ik: Ela daqui a pouco está descendo, e vê se toma uma atitude quando ela vier. E não fica com essa cara de otário. u.u

Hil: Honre as calças uma vez na vida Seiya¬¬

Se: - Vocês vão ver, quando ela descer eu vou ser o primeiro a ir ao encontro dela, ou eu mudo de nome pra Gubercinda. Ò.Ó

De repente a música para e quando todos olham para o topo da escadas que tinha no salão lá estava Saori estava simplesmente magnífica. Ela estava com um vestido longo lixas tomara que caia, o vestido era bem cheio e rodado, mas da cintura pra cima era bem colada mondando a corpo esbelto e os seios fartos, na barra e na parte do busto tinham brilhos que dava um charme maravilhoso, ela esta usando luvas que vinha até um pouco acima dos cotovelos, estava com os cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, tinha um enfeite no coque combinando com os brincos e o colar, a maquilagem era bem suave deixando a beleza da deusa se sobressaísse ainda mais.Todos foram ao encontro dela no pé da escada e claro Junne foi a primeira a comentar.

Jun: Puxa você ta um arraso.

Sh: é mesmo Saori n.n

Shunr: Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Olhando a cena Hilda comenta.

Hil: É Gubercinda, foi uma bela atitude que você tomou U.U

Seiya parecia estar em transe e não ouvia o que ela falava, estava maravilhado com a visão da Saori.

Hil: Eí, Terra chamando Seiya!! Alô ,alô, tem alguma coisa aí dentro dessa cabeça? O.o

Seiya não respondia, só estava com os olhos esbugalhados e o queixo caído.

Ik: Seiya, vai ficar aí com essa cara de bunda ou vai falar com ela¬¬

Se: Ham? O que? O.O

Ik: Vai logo falar com ela energúmeno.

Se: Me desejem sorte.

Ik + Hil: Sorte¬¬

Seiya se afasta deles e vai para perto de Saori.

Iki: É vai ou raxa agora.

Hil: Concordo com você.

Ik: Quer um drink?

Hil: Quero sim n.n

Enquanto todos cumprimentavam a Saori e dizia o quanto estava bonita, Seiya se aproximar com o coração quase saindo pela boca.Saori ao perceber que ele estava vindo, sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas. -"_Como ele está bonito_"- pensou ela.

Se:- Você esta simplesmente deslumbrante princesa.

S- Obrigada Seiya. Você também esta muito bonito.

Ju: - Agora que a Saori desceu, nós podemos cantar os parabéns e dar os presentes.

Ik: Ta tão empolgada que até parece que a festa é sua. Disse Ikki se aproximando.

S: - Ikki que bom que veio. Eu já estava ficando preocupada n.n

Ik: Até parece que eu ia perder comida e bebida de graça.

S: Há ta. Falou Saori meio cabisbaixa.

Ik:To brincando Saori, esqueceu que você é a minha irmã casula n.n

S: E você meu irmão mais velho n.n

Jun: Vamos parar com essa embolação e irmos direto as presentes.

Hil: Junne por Odin se comporte.

Jun: Presente, presente, presente, presente, presente, presente, presenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Hil:To falando com a parede¬¬

Saori acompanhada de Seiya foi até a mesa onde estava um bolo enorme e com uma vela no topo que tinha o formato do numero 18 e todos começaram a cantar parabéns.

Jun: Faça um desejo n.n

Saori fecha os olhos e faz um pedido." _Desejo que esse dia seja especial_ " e apaga as velinhas.Todo mundo pega seu presente para entregar a aniversariante. Foi nessa hora que ágüem aparece na porta dizendo.

- Eu quero ser o primeiro a entregar o presente.

Todos se viram pra porta com uma expressão de surpresa.

S- Julian, a quanto tempo esta aí? O.O

Jul: Acabei de chagar Athena. Disse dando um beijo na sua mão.

Se: Olha aqui Julian se você vier com gracinhas pro lado da Saori, fique sabendo que vou arrebentar a sua cara Ò.Ó

Jul: Olá pra você também Pegasus u.u

S: Seiya, ele apenas me cumprimentou.

Jun: EITA vai rolar porrada.

Ik: Depois eu sou o esquentadinho u.u

Jun: Aposto que o Seiya ganha.

Ik: Aposto 20 como ele perde.

Shun: Irmão você está apostando contra o nosso amigo o.O

Ik: Negócios são negócios, amizade a parte u.u

Jul: Como eu estava dizendo, quero ser o primeiro a entregar seu presente Saori. E aqui está. Podem entrar!

De repente entra 6 homens com uma caixa enorme dentro do salão.Todos ficaram impressionados.

Jul: Eu espero que goste mandei fazer só pra você.

Hy: Que tem aí dentro, um carro? O.O

Shy: Deve ter sido uma fortuna. O.O

Saori começa a desfazer o grande laço e a caixa se desmonta se revelando um piano de caldas de marfim branco, com detalhes em ouro e em cima as iniciais SK em letras também grafadas em ouro.

S: Nossa Julian, você mandou fazer um piano de presente pra mim, não precisava.

Jul: Eu aproveitei que estava na França e mandei fazer, sei que gosta de tocar n.n

Se: Não sei pra que, ela já tem um piano¬¬

Jul: Mas esse é diferente , ninguém possui um igual em todo o mundo.

Sa: Obrigada Julian n.n

Jul: Não tem de que minha querida.

Se: Pronto Julian se você só queria se amostrar pode ir embora agora¬¬

Jul:Sempre ciumento não é Seiya.A Saori é minha amiga e apenas isso, eu devo muito a ela e queria amostra um pouco da minha gratidão.

Fre: Por essa eu não esperava. Cochichou Freya para Minu.

Min: Nem eu.

Jab:Eu menos. Pensava que o Solo tinha vindo apenas dar em cima da Saori.

Jul: Bem eu já entreguei seu presente Saori, então já vou indo.

Todos: Heeeeeeeeeeeem O.O

S: Mas já? Eu pensava que você ia ficar pra festa O.O

Jul: Eu iria amar, mas não posso preciso viajar ainda hoje para os Estados Unidos. u.u

Se: Boa viagem! Tchau¬¬

S: Seiya!!

Jul: Até mais minha querida. Disse dando um beijo na sua mão. E Pegasus é melhor você falar logo, antes que ela se canse e outro passe em sua frente.

Hil: Huuuuueeeeee que direta.

Jul: Boa noite a todos e até a próxima. Julian sai do salão e deixa todos impressionados

Ik: Cara esse Solo é um marica.

Ju: Porque ? ele não fez nada! O.o

Ik: Por isso mesmo ele é um marica u.u

Jun: ¬¬

Shunr: Bem, agora que voltamos a normalidade, vamos entregar os nossos presentes.

Ju: É isso aí ta aqui o meu. Junne entrega o presente toda animada, parecendo uma criança com os olhinhos brilhando.

Sa: Obrigada Junne n.n

Ju: Fecha os olhos ta!

Sa: Ta Junne n.n

Saori fecha os olhos e pega o presente de dentro da caixa ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Nossa que tecido macio parece até uma nuvem, posso abrir agora?

Ju: Pode sim n.n

Todos: O.O

Sa: Porque estão todos fazendo essa cara. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUNNE O QUE É ISSO? O/O

Ju: Uma lingerie, com cinta liga, luvas e corpete. Ela é maravilhosa, eu sabia que você não tinha uma dessas então comprei. Imagina você usando ela, vai ficar um arraso \o/

Ik: Fil fil. Assovia Ikki com um sorriso maroto.

Seiya começa a babar e sangrar pelo nariz.

Sa: O..Obrigada Junne O/O

Ju: De nada.n.n

Hil: Deixa eu entregar logo o meu. Saori desfaz o laço e vê um lindo abajur que era feito de cristais, muito delicado.

Sa: Que lindo Hilda eu amei.

Hil: Esses cristais são de Asgard, são os únicos cristais no mundo que tem luz própria, nem precisa de lâmpada.

Sa: É maravilhoso, obrigada. n.n

Fre: Agora o meu. Saori pegou o embrulho totalmente rosa e sem laço, pega o objeto de dentro da caixa com muito cuidado.

Sa: Um perfume, que cheiro bom.

Fre: Não é um perfume qualquer.É de uma flor chamada _ecs'inocente_, ela floresci uma vez a cada 10 anos e seu perfume é considerado o melhor do mundo.

Jun: Nossa! Não tem um desses pra mim não?

Fre: Na verdade só da pra se fazer um frasco de perfume dessa flor, então a Saori vai ser a única a possuir esse fragrância por 10 anos n.n

S: Muito obrigada Freya seu presente é maravilhoso.

Sh: Deixa eu entregar agora. Saori pega o embrulho grande porem fino e desamarra o laço.

Sa: Nossa Shun que lindo. Era um retrato pintado a mão da Saori, na imagem ela estava sorrindo, segurava um guarda chuva e tinha uma rosa branca nos cabelos.

Shun: Espero que goste, eu mesmo pintei, as bordas que é a moldura é feita de ouro com detalhes de esmeraldas.

S: Eu amei. Você tem talento Shun ficou muito bom. Disse Saori sorrindo.

Jab: Agora sou eu. Jabú entrega uma caixa de madeira em formato de baú, ela abre e vê uma linda caixinha de música toda de vidro, quando ela abra a tampa toca uma música que ela costumava a cantar com o seu avô, e tinha uma linda bailarina que se movimentava enquanto a música tocava.

S: Eu amei essa caixinha Jabú, essa música lembra o meu avô. Muito obrigada.

Jab: Deu muito trabalho achar alguém que fizesse uma caixinha com uma música especifica, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Min: Deixa eu entregar o meu. Saori pega um lindo saquinho de veludo cor azul marinho e desfaz o laço de fita dourada delicadamente.

S: Que linda pulseira Minu. A pulseira era prateada e muito bonita, tinha pingentes pendurados, uma flor, um coração, uma estrela e uma chave, Saori vê que a pulseira tinha tranca.

Min: A pulseira tem tranca, esse pingente que é uma chave serve pra destravar.

S: É muito delicada Minu e muito bonita, obrigada. Disse Saori com um sorriso sincero.

Hy: Agora sou eu. Disse Hyoga já entregando o pacote. Saori abre e vê uma caderno de capa de couro totalmente enfeitada e com uma trava,e também uma caneta prata em formato de pena muito linda.

S: Eu gostei muito Hyoga n.n

Hy: Isso é um diário e a caneta abre o caderno. A Freya me comentou uma vez que você tinha um, então quando o atual acabar você pode usar esse.

S: Obrigada Hyoga eu com certeza vou usar.

Shunr: Eu o Shiryu fizemos algo juntos, aqui está.

Sa: Uma foto.

Ik: Puts Shiryu, uma foto custa menos de 50 centavos u.u

Shiry: Seu retardado não é apenas uma, é a foto de uma fonte¬¬

Ik: E isso muda em que? ¬¬

Sa: Podem parar agora com essa discução!!

Shunr: Deixa que eu explico. Eu e Shiryu ficamos pensando o que te dar, e não achamos nada de interessante, então eu estava lendo um livro de Napoleão e tive uma idéia inspirada nele.

Ik: Tirar uma foto economizar dinheiro para dominar o mundo?

Shir: Não seu idiota. Sabe o que Napoleão deu de presente pra Josefina?

Hil: Um belo par de chifres bem grande? O.o

Ik: Além disso que eu me lembre foi mil fonte.

Shunr: Exato. Então eu e Shiryu projetamos e construímos uma no cinco picos antigos.

Ik: Mesmo assim o que adianta dar um presente que ela no momento só vai ver na foto.

Shir: Ela vai ver semana que vem no nosso casamento.

Todos: No seu casamento? O.O

Shunr: Alé do mais ela vai ser a madrinha, não pode faltar.

S: Eu vou ser a madrinha? Estão falando serio? Mesmo? O.O

Shiry: Sim, não gostou? O Seiya também vai ser o padrinho n.n

S: Eu amei, parabéns. n.n Disse Saori abraçando os dois.

Se: Legal vou ser padrinho.

Todos cumprimento os noivos pelo casamento, amaram saber da noticia.

Ik: Agora chega de abraça- abraça porque a festa é da Saori e eu ainda não dei meu presente.

Tat: Vai logo fenix¬¬

Ik: Fecha os olhos Saori. Saori fecha os olhos e fica imaginando o que o Ikki ia aprontar.

Ik: Pode abrir agora. Aqui esta o seu presente.

Tat: Mas agente só ta vendo você. O.o

Ik: Exatamente. Eu sou o presente. TARÃÃÃÃÃÃ

Todos: O.O

Ik: Só a minha presença já um presente n.n

Tat: E ainda ficou falando do Shiryu¬¬

Ik: Eu ainda dei o meu presente. E você que não deu nada.

Tat: É claro que eu dei, esses sapatos que ela esta usando foi o meu presente pra Senhorita.

Ik: Ninguém te perguntou nada seu desodorante rolon¬¬.Gostou Saori? n.n

S: Só a sua vinda já um presente pra mim Ikk n.n

Hil: Saori você é boa até de mais¬¬

Fr: Esse vai ser seu cunhado em Junne n.n

Jun: Se cunhado fosse bom não começava com CUnhado.

Sh: O que vocês estão cochichando? o.O

Fr + Ju: Nada Shun n.n

Se: Agora que todos já deram seus presentes vamos voltar pra festa.

Min: Mas Seiya você ainda não deu o seu ...ai. Minu não terminou a frase porque Seiya deu um cotucão.

Jab: O que foi? Tudo bem? O.O

Min: Tudo, eu acho. O.O

Jab: Vamos dançar, vem. Jabú já puxando a Minu pra pista de dança novamente.

Tatsumi coloca "**_Cant stop the rain – Cascada_**" , e o pessoal volta a ficar agitados, todos estavam aproveitando a festa, dançavam, comiam,conversavam, e no meio dessa diversão Shun convida Junne pra ir na estufa conversar.

Ju: Então Shun, o que vc queria falar comigo.

Sh: "_É agora, e seja o que Deus quiser_". – Bem Junne já faz algum tempo que eu queria dizer pra vc que a amizade que eu sentia por vc ficou diferente. O que eu quero dizer é que... que... eu...eu...Eu te amo Junne, não agüento mais ficar sem você pra mim acho que se eu não dissesse isso iria ficar doente.

Shun abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, e tudo fica muito silencioso, até que ele sente uma mão delicada passando no seu rosto quando ele abre os olhos vê Junne sorrindo.

Jun: Shun eu também te amo, a já faz muito tempo, desde da época em que vc estava na Ilha de Andrômeda. Se eu nunca disse nada foi por que eu pensava que vc só mi tinha como uma boa amiga, mas agora que vc disse que me ama, eu vou fazer algo que eu disse que faria se você dissesse o que disse agora.

Sh: O que você disse ? o.O

Jun: Eu disse que faria algo se você me dissesse o que disse agora n.n

Sh: Heeeem? O.o

Jun: É melhor ação do que palavras.

Como Junne havia dito as meninas dá um beijão em seu amado,Shun retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade, enquanto pegava na cintura dela e Junne em segurava em seu pescoço. Quando eles se separavam estava sorrindo e muito felizes.

Jun: Somos namorados agora? n.n

Sh: Sim meu amor somos. Vamos voltar pra festa quero amostrar minha namorada pra todo mundo.

Jun: Vamos então o/

Do outro lado da festa Freya e Hyoga estavam sentados observando o pessoal dançar.

Hy: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Fr: Claro Hyoga. Hyoga pega nas suas mãos e olhando bem nos olhos dela.

Hy: Quer namorar comigo?

Fr: Ham? O.O

Hy: Eu estava pensando, amo você desde a batalha de Asgard, e enquanto nós dançávamos eu pude perceber que não consigo mais viver sem ter você. Eu te amo Freya, amo muito e sei que agente pode ser feliz junto. Então o que você me diz? Fr: O.O

Hy: Se...se vc não aceitar tu...tudo bem, eu vou entender. Disse meio cabisbaixo.

Fr: Eu aceito.

Hy: Você aceita? O.O

Fr: Sim sim sim sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada Hyoga. Eu também o amo muito. Hyoga abraça Freya com muito carinho.

Hy: Por um momento pensei que você não ia aceitar. Freya fita os olhos do cavaleiro.

Fr: Como poderia rejeitar a pessoa que eu amo.

Hyoga da um beijo calmo e leve nos lábios da Freya, ela sente como se fosse desmaiar de emoção.

Hy: Vou ter que falar com a Hilda, já que ela é a responsável por você.

Fr: Com a minha irmã eu me entendo não se preocupe n.n

Hy: Então vamos logo falar com ela.

Hyoga segura a mão de Freya a vai até a pista de dança onde Hilda estava dançando.

Fr: Hil precisamos falar com você.

Hil: Já sei o que é, eu não sou idota, pensa que eu não vi?. Por mim tudo bem. Agora só um aviso Hyoga, parta o coração da minha irmã, e eu parto você em pedaços tão pequenos que até um átomo seria maior, compreendido? Disse Hilda com um olhar ameaçador.

Hy: Si..si...sim Hilda. O.O

Hil: Ótimo, bem vindo a família n.n Dizendo isso Hilda voltou a dançar.

Fr: Ela é um amor não é? n.n

Hy: Bota amor nisso ¬¬

Shun e Junne estavam falando com Ikki sobre a novidade.

Ik: Até que fim desencalhou em Junne. Tava na hora em Sun, cheguei a pensar que você iria morrer donzelo.

Sh: Ta Ikki já chega¬¬

Ju: Você consegui colocar qualquer um pra cima Ikki¬¬

Ik: Agente faz o que pode n.n

Em pouco tempo todos estavam sabendo das novidades. Seiya e Saori estavam dançando animadamente foi aí que começou a tocar uma música romântica. Freya e Hyoga, Jabú e Mino, Shun e Junne estavam dançando conforme a música. Tatsumi a mando da Junne colocou "**_She Will be loved – Maroon 5_**", Seiya estava meio sem jeito mas resolveu dançar aquela música com a Saori.

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen_**

**_She had some troubles with herself_**

**_he was always there to help her_**

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

**_Bela rainha de apenas 18 anos_**

**_Ela não se aceitava muito bem_**

**_Ele sempre estava lá pra ajudá-la_**

**_Ela pertencia à outra pessoa_**

Delicadamente Seiya a puxou para mais perto colocando a sua na cintura fina, Saori ficou muito corada mas lembrou do que a Junne avia dito. " _Quando tocar uma música romântica coloque seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, vocês vão ficar mais próximos e vão ter a oportunidade de ficar olhando nos olhos um do outro_" Saori fez exatamente o que Junne avia dito. Com o toque Seiya estremeceu foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo.

**_I drove for miles and miles_**

**_And wound up at your door_**

**_I've had you so many times but somehow_**

**_I want more_**

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_**

**_E fui parar na sua porta_**

**_Eu tive você tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim_**

**_Eu quero mais_**

**_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_**

**_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_**

**_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_**

**_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_**

**_E ela será amada_**

**_ela será amada_**

Saori estava nas amando ficar tão perto assim do Seiya. Poder sentir suas mãos, seus braços, seu perfume, e ficar olhando aqueles belos olhos castanho que a encantavam tanto. Ele estava sorrindo pra ela, como a Saori gostava e daquele sorriso, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se deslumbro com ele. Era tão bom ficar assim, pertinho de quem ela amava desde de pequena.

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**

**_I know I tend to get so insecure_**

**_It doesn't matter anymore_**

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

**_My heart is full and my door's always open_**

**_You can come anytime you want_**

**_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta  
_**

**_Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda  
_**

**_Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro  
_**

**_Isto não importa mais_**

**_Não é sempre arco íris e borboletas  
_**

**_é o compromisso que nos faz ir em frente  
_**

**_meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta  
_**

**_Você pode vir a hora que quiser_**

Seiya não queria que aquele momento acabasse, queria poder sentir mais a mulher que ele amava, sentir seu perfume, sua cintura graciosa, a fragrância do cabelo, e olhar pra aqueles belos olhos, tão profundos e cheios de significados, toda vez que ele olhava pra eles se deixar levar pelo azul esverdeado era como se mergulhasse em um oceano profundo mas que era terno e reconfortante, e de uma coisa ele tinha certeza não queria sair de lá, queria ficar assim apenas olhando pra aqueles olhos.

Seiya e Saori ficaram trocando olhares por um bom tempo que pra eles passavam lentamente.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_I know where you hide_**

**_Alone in your car_**

**_Know all of the things that make you who you are_**

**_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**

**_Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls_**

**_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias  
_**

**_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo  
_**

**_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido  
_**

**_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um tempo  
_**

**_E ela será amada  
_**

**_ela será amada_**

**_eu sei onde você se esconde  
_**

**_sozinha no seu carro  
_**

**_sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é  
_**

**_eu sei que adeus não significa nada  
_**

**_volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cai_**

O clima de romance na festa estavam no ar, e os casais estavam curtindo a música.Seiya e Saori, Jabú e Mino, Freya e Hyoga, Shun e Junne, Shunrey e Shiryu, estavam dançando conforme a melodia, era tudo o que eles queriam. Ikki e Hilda observavam os casais contente pelos seus amigos.

Ik:Pelo jeito somos os únicos solteiros da festa.

Hil: Eu não to nem aí, não quero ninguém no meu pé, não quero ficar dando satisfação da minha vida, ter que dizer pra onde vou, com quem vou, como eu vou, isso é um saco¬¬

Ik: Você é das minhas, gosta da liberdade n.n

Hil:E tem coisa melhor que liberdade? n.n

Ik: Se existe não me contaram.

Hil: Bem, vamos deixar eles curtirem essa música brega e irmos beber alguma coisa.

Ik:É melhor irmos comer alguma coisa, você só bebeu até agora, e não comeu nada.

Hil: Sim senhor meu pai.

Ik: Eu to falando serio! Se você ficar sem comer vai passar mal.Primeiro vamos cuidar do nosso estomago e depois eu até de desafio pro vira-vira. Fechado?

Hil: Certo Ikki, fechado. Nessa hora Hilda dá um belo sorriso, Ikki por um momento se desmancha com ele."_Como ela é linda, realmente esta solteira porque quer. Mas o que eu estou pensando? Essa música brega deve estar afetando a minha mente_¬¬"

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta_**

**_eu quero fazer você se sentir linda_**

**_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_**

**_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_**

**_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_**

**_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_**

**_E ela será amada_**

**_ela será amada_**

Seiya por reflexo faz passa a mão no rosto da Saori, ela fica muito vermelha, mas lembra das palavras da Junne" _Se ele te fizer um carinho retribua no mesma altura, sei que ele vai gostar muito_" Saori tomou coragem e passou os dedos entre os cabelos do Seiya, que fica muito feliz com o gesto.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_**

**_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_**

**_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_**

**_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_**

**_E ela será amada_**

**_ela será amada_**

Ao ver aquele rosto tão delicado, ninguém imaginaria o quanto aquele frágil rosto já avia sofrido. Tantas batalhas e tantas perdas, ele queria fazer de tudo para protegê-la e deixar ela segura. Como ele amava aquela mulher, é por ela que ele luta, por esse amor que nutria é que realizava milagres, por isso enfrentava os deuses, pela Saori, ele sabia que se um dia ele a perdesse preferia morrer junto com ela,viver ser a Saori não fazia o menor sentindo.Tinha que dizer tudo a ela, e não podia passar daquela noite.

S: Saori que dar uma volta?

Saori arregalou levemente os olhos pela surpresa do convite, sentia suas pernas tremerem e o coração desparar.

S: Cla...claro Seiya.

Seiya sai do salão levando a Saori para o Jardim da mansão onde tinha uma bela vista das estrelas e da lua cheia que estava muito bonita.

S: Quer me dizer alguma coisa Seiya?

Seiya a olha e vê como ela estava maravilhosa iluminada pela lua, quem a visse até diria que era uma visão de um anjo.

S: Eu quero te entregar um o seu presente. Não te dei antes porque pensava que você poderia não gostar.

Seiya pegou uma caixa de veludo preto com uma fita lixas, muito luxuosa de longe se via que era um presente caro.

S: Feliz aniversario princesa.

Saori pega o presente com muito cuidado,estava amando tudo aquilo, estar a sós com o Seiya compartilhando algo importante era muito bom, seu coração parecia que ia sair pra fora a qualquer momento de tanto que batia.Ao abrir a caixa Saori ficou admirada com que viu.

S: Seiya esse colar é lindo.

E realmete era.O colar era feito de pedras preciosas de _lápis lazule_ e _esmeraldas_, ele era curto e por isso moldava perfeitamente o pescoço.

S: Pode colocar em mim?

Se:Claro que sim.

Seiya colocar o colar e vê que ficou muito lindo, valeu a pena a procura pelo presente perfeito.

Se:Ficou mais bonito do que eu imaginava.

S:Eu não sei o que dizer Seiya, ele é maravilhoso.

Se: Ele é exclusivo, eu estava muito na duvida do que comprar pra te dar de presente,mas quando eu vi esse colar eu pensei, verde e azul, as duas cores juntas formam a cor dos seus olhos, então eu percebi que era perfeito.

Ao dizer isso Seiya acariciou o rosto da Saori a deixando mais vermelha ainda.

S: Eu amei seu presente Seiya, assim como gostei muito de estar aqui com você. Eu nem sei como agradecer.

Se: Eu sei.

S: E comol seria?

Nessa hora Seiya pega um uma das mãos da Saori.

Se: Eu venho pensando nisso a muito tempo, mas eu não sabia como dizer, então eu andei treinando um pouco pra que nada desse errado. Lá vai. Seiya respira fundo e começa a falar.

- Saori, desde a muito tempo que os sentimentos que eu nutria por você mudaram e passou a ser mais do que uma simples amizade, a primeira vez que eu percebi isso foi no dia em que você foi seqüestrada por Jamian e seus corvos, só a possibilidade de perder você me deixou desesperado, quando nós pulamos do penhaco e você disse que confiava em mim eu pude perceber que por você eu seria capaz de fazer tudo, não pela deusa Athena, mas por você Saori e só por você.Na batalha contra Hades quando seu cosmo sumiu, que eu soube que você não estava mais entre agente a sensação que eu tive foi a pior da minha vida a morte pra mim teria sido menos dolorosa, naquele momento eu pude perceber que não podia viver sem ter você do meu lado.Eu sei que os deuses não vão gostar, eu apenas um cavaleiro e você é a deusa da Terra, mas preciso dizer isso pra você. Eu te amo Saori, a amo mais que a minha própria vida.

Saori estava com lagrimas nos olhos aquelas palavras dita por Seiya a deixou sentido a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

S: Seiya eu sempre nutri sentimentos por você, eu os tenho desde de criança. Eu nunca disse nada porque pensava que você apenas me via como a deusa Athena a quem tinha grande respeito e amizade. Pra mim isso era errado porque o amor de Athena não era maios apenas para um cavaleiro, quem me fez ver que isso não era nenhum pecado foi o Mú, ele me ajudou a ver que isso não era um crime e que esse sentimento só me deixaria mais forte. Na batalha contra Handes quando você se ferio gravemente para me proteger, eu sentir seu coração parar, eu quase morri com a dor que eu tinha no peito, eu fiquei em pedaços por dentro, porque a minha razão de lutar e continuar a desejar a justiça estava me deixando, nessa hora eu também quis morrer.Felizmente tudo acabou bem, mas agora eu vou falar o que eu queria dizer a muito tempo. Eu te amo Seiya, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

Seiya com um enorme sorriso no rosto devido a declaração que acabara de ouvir desse perguntar o que queria a muito tempo.

Se: Então eu tomo a liberdade de fazer essa pergunta.

Dizendo isso ela pega uma caixinha de dentro do bolso e revela um lindo anel de ouro branco com um diamante em cima.

Se: Saori me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

Saori mal podia acreditar, aquele pedido era melhor do que seus mais belos sonhos.

S: Sim Seiya, eu aceito casar com você.Saori falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

Seiya pega a mão direita da Saori e coloca o anel, era o momento mais feliz da sua vida, agora estava com a mulher que amava e ninguém poderia os impedir.

Se: Eu te amo Saori.

S: Eu também te amo Seiya.

Seiya foi aproximando Saori mais pra perto de si, coloca suas mãos na sua cintura, e a beija delicadamente.Saori ao sentir o toque nos seus lábios virgens foi como se não existisse o chão, como estivesse flutuando entre as nuvens, não havia mais nada, ela não era uma deusa, ele não era um cavaleiro, eram apenas duas pessoas que se amavam e que davam seu primeiro beijo.

Para Seiya poderia passar a eternidade assim, beijando a Saori, ter a mulher que ele amava em seus braços era uma sensação indescritível a melhor de toda a sua vida.Quando eles se separaram Seiya encostou sua testa na dela e segurou a mão da Saori perto do peito.

Se: Vamos contar as novidades aos outros minha princesa?

S: Eles vão ficar muito felizes. Disse Saori sorrindo.

PRAA!! Foi o barulho de jarro quebrando.

S: Ouvio um barulho?

Se: Vamos ver o que é.

Quando chegaram perto do lugar em que o jarro quebrou ouviram uns cochichos.

Ik: Junne para de fazer barulho. Ò.Ó

Ju: Não fui eu que quebrei o vaso, foi o Jabú. Ò.Ó

Jab:O Shiryu me empurrou. ¬¬

Shir: Eu esbarrei em alguma coisa. O.o

Sh: Você esbarrou no meu pé. -.-

Shir: PÔ Foi mal Shun. Ò.Ò

Hil: Freya para de cutucar a minha perna. Ò.Ó

Fre:Eu não to cutucando a sua perna. O.o

Hil:É você Mino? O.O

Min: Mais eu nem to perto da sua perna. Ò.Ò

Hil: Pô Shunrey é você então? Ò.Ó

Shunr: Hilda eu estou do seu lado não da pra cutucar a sua perna daqui, e além disso o brilho da careca do Tatsumi ta quase me cegando¬¬

Tat: Eu não sou careca, eu sou calvo Ò.Ó

Hy: Sua calvície é do tipo bem avançada. ¬¬

Hil:O pervertido que acariciou a minha perna vai morrer. Ò.Ó

Ik:Não é nenhum pervertido, é apenas uma aranha, olha ela subindo pra sua coxa. -.-

Hil: O QUE? MATA, MATA, MATAAAAAA

Jun:Shiiiiiiii gente, se eles vão perceber que estamos espio... ué cadê eles? O.o

Se: Bem atrás de vocês. Ò.Ó

Todos se viram ao mesmo tempo.

S: O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aí no chão atrás de uma moita? Ò.Ó

Jun: Nós?? Estamos... estamos... é... O.O

Fr: Eu perdi a lente de contato. O.O

Hy: Eu estou ajudando a procurar. O.O

Tat: Eu estava tirando a poeira do chão. u.u

Min: Eu estava calçando o sapato. u.u

Jab: Eu estava tirando o sapato. u.u

Shunr:Eu vim atrás do Shiryu. u.u

Shir: Eu vim falar com o Shun. O.o

Sh: Eu vim falar com o Junne. O.O

Jun: Eu estava com a Hilda. O.O

Hil: Eu estava matando uma aranha pervertida. Ò.Ó

Ik: Eu acho que vi um OVNI e vim saber se os aliens são mesmo verdes. u.u

S: Essas foram as desculpas mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi. ¬¬

Se: Vocês estavam nos espionando na cara dura. Ò.Ó

Todos começaram a falar de maneira desordenada.

Todos: Eu?, imagina, nós nunca faríamos isso, não é o que vocês estão pensando, é sério eu vi um OVNI.

Se: Confessem logo de uma vez. Ò.Ó

Todos falaram de maneira desordenada novamente.

Todos:Talvez agente tenha dado uma olhadinha,não vimos quase nada, foi bem rapidinho, quase nada, por coincidência o OVNI passou bem onde vocês estavam.

S: Coisa mais feia espionar os outros, deveriam se envergonhar. u.u

Jun: Deixa de bronca Saori, quando é que vocês vão contar que vão se casar? O.O

Todos: ÉÉÉÉ

Se: To vendo que vocês viram isso também.

Hy: É agente até viu a cena do beijo. n.n

Se + S: O/O

Fr: Aí Junne, porque me deu uma cotovelada no meu braço? Ò.Ò

Jun: Foi mal, eu pensei que era o braço do Hyoga. -.-

Min: Ia ser melhor se saíssemos do chão. u.u

Todos se levando e se recompõem.

Se: Bem já que vocês já sabem de tudo nem precisamos repetir não é? Diz Seiya com um ar divertido.

Jun: Eu quero ser a dama de honra. \o/

Shunr: Eu quero ser a madrinha. o/

Shir: Eu quero ser o padrinho. \o

Min: Eu vou espalhar a noticia no orfanato. n.n

Fr: Eu quero pegar o buque. n.n

Hil: Eu vou me acabar nos drinques. \o/

Sh: A festa poderia na mansão. o/

Jab: Seria melhor no santuário. u.u

Ik:Quero só ver a cara de certa cobra quando ficar sabendo. n.n

Tat:Tem que ser uma festa que tenha uns 500 convidados. O.O

Todos estavam fazendo planos pro casamento, eles estavam super felizes e empolgados. Seiya e Saori observavam aos amigos com um sorriso e de mãos dadas.

Jab: Já ia me esquecendo da foto.

Todos: Fotos? O.o

Jab: Sim. Toda vez que nos reunimos tiramos fotos, hoje não podia ser diferente.

Jun: Legal fotoooo \o/

Tat: Eu vou pegar a maquina.

Hil: Odeia tirar fotos eu sempre me acho um horror nelas. ¬¬

Ik: Hilda no dia em que feia eu viro a Fafá de Belém cantando Mamãe eu quero, com o chapéu da Carmem Miranda na ávida principal de Tókio. u/u

Hil: Obrigada pelo elogio Ikki. Disse Hilda vermelha. Ikki apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

Tat: Se arrumem logo que eu vou programar a maquina pra 1 min.

Eles se arrumara na seguinte ordem: Jabú, Muno, Shiryu, Shunrey, Ikki, Hilda e Tatsumi e na fila da frente estava Shun, Junne, Seiya, Saori, Freya e Hyoga.

Tat: Falta 30 segundo pra maquina bater a foto.

Jun: Eí Saori, você vai usar o meu presente mais cedo que agente pensava. n.n

S: JUNNE!! O/O

Min: Seiya seu nariz ta saindo sangue. O.O

Seiya:¬

S: Seiya você esta bem? Ò.Ò

Hil: Aí Tatsumi vai mais pra lá, toda hora você fica me agarrando.¬¬

Ik:Seu careca pervertido, desgruda da Hilda imediatamente, ante que eu tome uma providencia. Ò.Ó

Jab:Alguém pisou no meu pé. T.T

Shir: Pô foi mal Jabú. -.-

Sh:O Shiryu virou esmaga pés. n.n

Fr: Nem vai dá pra ajeitar o cabelo. Ò.Ò

Shunr: Meu vestido ta meio torto. Ò.Ó

Hy: ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clic. A maquina acabaou batendo a foto da maneira que eles estavam mesmo. Aquele foi o retrato mais bagunçado do grupo, mas também foi o que mais marcou a todos, pois eles estavam felizes e tudo havia cido perfeito, aquele dia foi realmente especial.

**_Fim_**

* * *

Então gostaram?? O.O

Sim? n.n

Não? ¬¬

Façam comentários eu garanto que leio a todos o/

Até a próxima gente.

Kissusssssss

* * *


End file.
